1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to inflatable devices for reducing air drag on moving vehicles.
2. Prior art
It is well known that a moving vehicle, and in particular a moving tractor trailer having a rectangular shape, will create an area of low pressure at the rear of the vehicle causing a significant amount of drag. The opening between sections of a tandem trailer will also experience turbulence and/or drag forces. Among other things, the drag forces cause increased fuel consumption.
A number of prior art devices have been proposed that attempt to improve the aerodynamic shape of a vehicle, in particular a tractor trailer, by providing an inflatable attachment at the rear of such a vehicle, or between sections of a tandem vehicle. Examples of such prior art devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,409,252; 5,236,347; 4,978,162; 4,741,569; 4,688, 841; and CA2,470,291.
While all of these references are based upon the principle of creating a more streamlined shape for a moving vehicles, the inflatable devices disclosed therein do not assume an optimal and stable shape at highway speeds, and are cumbersome and difficult to install.